


Долгая дорога домой

by baley_jald



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baley_jald/pseuds/baley_jald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бывает так, что наличие сверхспособностей приносит только боль. Но иногда боль по-своему ведёт к пониманию.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Долгая дорога домой

**Author's Note:**

> Нужно заметить, наверное, что это - первая часть замороженной дилогии. Возможно, когда-нибудь она будет дописана.  
> Название для первой главы взято у Бредберри.  
> И - один из коллажей, который сделала к тексту Эстен Джальд :)

**ЗДЕСЬ МОГЛИ БЫ ВОДИТЬСЯ ТИГРЫ**

 

 **0**

Стук в дверь на секунду вырвал Макса из полусонного оцепенения.

Перед ним мелькнула прямая спина, обтянутые слепяще-яркой тканью лопатки. Марта старательно отёрла пальцы тряпкой и бросила её на подставку для обуви, и только после этого потянулась к дверной ручке.

Макс медленно моргнул и перевёл взгляд на огромного плюшевого медведя с разноцветными глазами. Один из них давно потерялся, и кто-то пришил на место стекляшки блестящую сиреневую пуговицу.

А там его глаза были золотистыми, будто у тигров в зоопарке.

\- Вы... - озадаченно протянула Марта. Голос у неё был высоким и нервным — он дребезжал, как чашки в мойке, когда мимо окон их дома проезжал грузовик.

\- Я вам звонил, - мягко ответил кто-то. - Вы меня ждали. Помните?

\- Помню, - всё так же озадаченно согласилась Марта. - Конечно. Про... проходите.

Почему именно тигры, Макс никогда не задумывался. Просто тигры производили впечатление. Они были большими, сильными и очень настоящими: как каменные стены с полосками. Наверное, никто не смог бы победить тигра.

А ещё они его защищали.

Кто-то невнятно забормотал в коридоре, протяжно скрипнула дверь, мимо Макса прошла Марта, скользнув по мальчику безразличным взглядом: аккуратно подкрашенные брови были чуть вздёрнуты, словно она сама не до конца осознавала, что делала.

Люди, подумал Макс, приходили и уходили. Почтальон по утрам, соседка, мужчина с огромным животом под забрызганной маслом футболкой, серьёзные взрослые женщины в чёрных костюмах, при виде которых его тётя всякий раз начинала нервничать — совсем немного, но всё равно заметно.

А эти не ушли.

\- Тут порог, - буркнул рыжий парень — такой рыжий, что всё сознание Макса заволокло сияющим солнечным светом. Он никогда раньше не видел ничего подобного, а всё непонятное притягивало, завораживало и оставалось с ним там, где ему было самое место.

\- Конечно, тут есть порог, в любом нормальном доме есть пороги, а... Ребёнок?

Максу не хотелось смотреть ни на кого, кроме этого рыжего справа, таким чудесным и необыкновенным он ему казался. Вот, чего не хватало его тиграм: этот цвет выглядел намного лучше невнятного блёкло-болотного, почему-то отпечатавшегося в сознании.

\- Ребёнок, - подтвердил человек в кресле с колёсами. - Я упоминал. Алекс, тебе следует хотя бы иногда слушать то, что я говорю.

Их было трое: рыжий, блондин, который держался чуть в стороне, словно и не с ними вовсе, и человек в кресле. Макс решил тогда, что этот, в середине, у них главный — других причин ездить, когда остальные ходят, мальчик не находил. А ещё голос у него был умиротворяющим, приятным, и он говорил — не ртом, как положено, а как-то по-другому, почти неслышно...

Тигры оскалили зубы, схлёстываясь в сплошную защитную стену. Макс распахнул глаза, и человек в кресле поморщился, будто от зубной боли.

\- Здравствуй, Макс, - сказал он после короткой паузы. - Меня зовут Чарльз Ксавье.

 **I**

Когда посреди кабинета появился Азазель, удерживавший за локти Зверя и Хавока, Эрик с искренним недоумением поднял брови и отставил на папку стакан с бренди. Белая обложка была вся испещрена карамельного цвета кругами и разводами, словно Эрик только и занимался тем, что изумлялся и убирал в сторону выпивку.

Рейвен шумно выдохнула и нахмурилась. Хавок дёрнулся в сторону, злобно вырывая из чужой хватки ткань куртки. Зверь высвободился куда аккуратнее, с какой-то практически нелепой для такого огромного существа осторожностью.

Некоторое время Эрик просто смотрел на Хэнка, намеренно игнорируя агрессивное сопение Алекса, и только потом прервал затянувшуюся тишину:

\- Как вы вышли на нас?

\- Кое-кому нужно тщательнее заметать следы, - фыркнул Хавок.

Зверь мягко придержал его рукой - мягче, чем нужно было, отметил Эрик, он до сих пор не освоился со своей силой, -  и, неловко поправив очки, выступил на полшага ближе к столу.

\- Обосноваться на бывшей базе Шоу было с вашей стороны неосмотрительно. Я просто воспользовался некоторыми старыми связями и выяснил, где именно вы находитесь.

Он по-прежнему говорил медленно и основательно. И по-прежнему понятия не имел, куда девать руки и глаза.

Эрик мазнул взглядом по пустым стенам. Раньше здесь были картины, фотографии и наградные листы: Себастьян Шоу любил себя, любил свои идеи, любил роскошь и пользовался ею без зазрения совести. После смены власти кабинет приобрел почти спартанскую обстановку, а из старых вещей остался только добротный дубовый стол, на котором с методичным звоном сталкивались металлические шарики. Рейвен сидела на его краю, принципиально повернувшись спиной к бывшим товарищам, и водила кончиком пальца по краю стакана с бренди, выуживая тонкий длинный звук.

\- Умный мальчик. - Эрик опустил подбородок на сцепленные в замок руки и сделал упор на локти, подавшись вперед. - Решил сменить сторону?

Нечитабельное выражение жёлтых глаз сменилось короткой вспышкой отчаянной ярости, но злость ушла почти так же быстро, как появилась.

Эрик поймал себя на том, что инстинктивно впился ногтями в кожу на костяшках, и попытался как можно незаметнее расслабить сведённые пальцы. Каким бы нелепым не был на вид Хэнк МакКой, смешным он быть, пожалуй, перестал.

\- Нет, мы здесь… не для этого.

\- Тогда убирайтесь.

Азазель, повинуясь невысказанному приказу, подошел к ним и ухватил за воротники. Хавок вывернулся и отбросил чужую руку, моментально сжав кулаки, напряженный и злой; Зверь снова вцепился ему в плечо и потянул назад, о чем-то тихо уговаривая.

Инерционные шарики стукнулись друг о друга и отскочили.

\- Мы бы не пришли, если бы у нас был выбор, - произнес Зверь. - Профессор попал в неприятности.

Рейвен вздрогнула при этих словах и подняла взгляд на Эрика, словно спрашивая, можно ли ей начинать переживать за Чарльза.

Эрик подцепил свой стакан и сделал глоток, клацнув зубами по стеклу.

\- Почему это должно меня интересовать?  - спросил он.

\- Он был твоим другом! Ты вообще ему должен, в конце концов...

\- Алекс, молчи, - вздохнул Зверь.  - Мы не можем ничего сделать и не знаем, к кому обратиться, чтобы спросить совета. Он не приходит в себя уже четыре дня. Пытался помочь одному ребенку-мутанту и до сих пор не выбрался из его сознания. Мы... я подумал, что ты можешь… если не помочь, то хотя бы подсказать.

\- По доброй воле мы бы точно не пришли, не сомневайся.

Шарики поплыли, меняя форму, перетекая, сплетаясь друг с другом, и тяжелым бруском упали на стол.

Эрик кивнул Азазелю. В этот раз тот не церемонился и с легким хлопком переместил детей Чарльза прочь, оставив в воздухе сгустки темного дыма.

 

\- Рейвен.

Она поморщилась - с некоторых пор она не переносила собственное имя - и соскользнула со стола намеренно долгим, дразнящим движением. Застыла на секунду, не решаясь спросить очевидное, прикусила губу и развернулась к выходу.

\- Позови Эмму, - кинул ей вслед Эрик.

 

Практика показывала, что привыкал Эрик быстро - куда быстрее, чем думал раньше. Когда, несколько месяцев назад, он впервые надел шлем, мир показался ему неожиданно пустым: словно он сам стоял в центре огромного поля, осознавая, что где-то есть люди - много, очень много людей, - но все они были так бесконечно далеко, что не стоили никакого внимания.

Весь мир вдруг снова стал принадлежать ему одному. 

Тогда не было времени и возможности особенно размышлять. Времени и возможности не было и сейчас: к нему шли мутанты, действительно шли, несогласные с положением дел, получившие информацию из каких-то своих источников, знающие или не знающие о существовании Чарльза Ксавье, и Эрик принимал их всех, - но иногда он оставался наедине с собой, и мысли закрадывались в голову с завидной, противно-привычной самостоятельностью.

А он гнал их от себя с упорством, которому позавидовали бы многие. Сам отстроил стену, крепкую и цельную, и сам посадил себя по одну её сторону.

Как железный барьер между СССР и остальным миром - барьер между Эриком Леншерром и Чарльзом Ксавье.

 

Он предпочитал не думать. Не вникать. Забыть настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно.

 

Фрост появилась у его стола бесшумно, словно соткалась из воздуха, невозмутимая и молчаливая, но с подчёркнуто преданной улыбкой на губах. Эрик размышлял иногда, что по эмоциональности она очень напоминает алмазную глыбу - тем острее была разница с её маской дружелюбной вежливости.

Он чуть повернулся, уткнувшись взглядом в сплетённые на груди руки Фрост. По Эмме никогда нельзя было понять, осуждает она или одобряет, и Эрик подавил глупое, злобное какое-то желание оправдаться.

Она сама всё знает. Наверное, даже лучше него.

\- Если твой телепат решил попутешествовать в чужом сознании, то он идиот, - сказала Эмма и улыбнулась, склонив кукольную головку к плечу.

Наверное, до сих пор не простила Эрику старого фокуса с кроватью.

\- Личный опыт?

\- Личная осмотрительность. Это отличный способ избавиться от конкурента. Ты же не собираешься его спасать?

Эрик снова взглянул на неё, на шею, вдумчиво рассматривая то место, где когда-то расползлась трещинами алмазная оболочка, и Фрост поспешно отступила, опуская взгляд и вздыхая с демонстративной, театральной обреченностью.

\- Ты сможешь что-нибудь сделать? - медленно спросил Эрик. Фрост повела покатыми плечами.

\- Надо видеть, чтобы сказать наверняка.

Эрик некоторое время молчал, глядя перед собой, потом поболтал остатками бренди в стакане и допил их одним глотком. Фрост дёрнула красивой бровью: не нужно было быть телепатом, чтобы в полной мере понять намерения Магнето.

Но фразы: "Тогда собирайся" она всё-таки дождалась. По старой привычке. 

 

*   *   *

Перемещаться с Азазелем Эрик не любил. Пожалуй, это было даже хуже, чем летать в построенном Хэнком самолёте – во всяком случае, тогда он имел возможность видеть, что происходит вокруг: облака, море внизу, цветные лоскутки земли и металл, много, _успокаивающе_ много металла.

Асфальт ударил по ногам снизу, словно тело его было готово лететь вниз и дальше – до самого ядра, пока хватит пространства и чужих сил.

Азазель понимающе хмыкнул. За спиной неразборчиво ругнулась Рейвен.

\- А сразу туда не мог? – буркнул Эрик.

\- Лучше перестраховаться, - коротко ответил Азазель, и эти слова до такой степени не вязались с тем, что обычно делал и как выглядел, что Эрик не сдержал пренебрежительного смешка.

 

Особняк Чарльза Ксавье казался покинутым. Разумом Эрик понимал, что едва ли жителей в этом доме стало меньше за два месяца (скорее, даже наоборот), но избавиться от ощущения всё равно не мог.

Он был пустынным и серым – вместе со стального цвета небом, стенами, крышей и травой, которую будто припорошило мелкой тёмной пылью.

\- Чисто, - зачем-то сказала Фрост.

Эрик промолчал.

 

Следующим прыжком Азазель перебросил их прямо внутрь, в главный холл. Эрик моргнул, фокусируя взгляд, и поморщился, когда по ушам ударил высокий голос:

\- Эй, какого…

Встрёпанный Банши с чашкой в руках выглядел перепуганно-нелепым – как подросток, проснувшийся посреди ночи и увидевший рядом с кроватью самого страшного монстра из своих кошмаров. Эрик ждал чего-то подобного, но реальность всё равно оказалась потрясающе неприятной.

\- Веди, - велел он.

Неодобрение в светлых глазах было почти осязаемым, но спорить мальчишка не стал.

 

За прошедшие два месяца в спальне Ксавье не изменилось практически ничего. Эрик помнил и книжные стеллажи с потёртыми корешками, и мебель – кажется, тут что-то переставили, но он не был уверен, - и кровати. Одна из них мгновенно притянула внимание: на ней лежал Чарльз, бледный и осунувшийся, по правую сторону от него находилась капельница, тихо отстукивавшая какой-то раствор в вену, а по левую в кресле сидел Зверь. Была бы ситуация иной, Эрик даже засмеялся бы - синее чудовище с газетой в руках было почти забавным - но взгляд только выхватил его фигуру и остался прикованным к Чарльзу.

Он не выглядел так, словно ему было больно или плохо, но написанное на чужом лице абсолютное спокойствие, пожалуй, взбесило Эрика даже сильнее. Вторым в списке шла капельница: медицинские приспособления никогда не вызывали у Эрика особого восторга, а в совокупности разбудили почти настоящую злость.

\- Чарльз!

Стена равнодушия, которую Рейвен отстраивала целых два месяца, рухнула с поразительной скоростью. Девушка бросилась вперёд, Хэнк отложил газету и выпрямился, Эрик вскинул руку – и все, находящиеся в комнате, разом замерли.

Вперёд вышла Фрост, уверенно покачивая бедрами, словно даже здесь она пыталась привлечь к себе внимание.  
На Чарльза она смотрела не дольше нескольких секунд; после она повернулась к другой кровати: там был мальчишка, тот самый, из-за которого Чарльз снова начал вести себя как лабораторная крыса и безоглядно лезть в неприятности.

\- Ну, нет, - сказала Фрост. - Как можно быть таким сильным и таким глупым?  
Зверь глухо зарычал.  
\- Тихо, - бросил ему Эрик. - В чём дело?  
\- Имей в виду, Магнето, я туда не полезу.

Даже сейчас Фрост всем своим видом выражала почти революционное желание драть чужие глотки за собственную свободу. Эрика в какой-то степени подкупала эта её черта. А в какой-то степени – невероятно выводила из себя.  

\- Ты не полезешь, - согласился он. - Куда и почему?  
\- Телепат у ребенка в подсознании. - Она обернулась, сощурила глаза, разглядывая Чарльза, и неодобрительно покачала головой. - Вытаскивать его нужно изнутри.  
\- А если убить мальчишку?

\- Скорее всего, погибнут оба. Нет, только изнутри, но мне такие приключения ни к чему. – Она ласково улыбнулась и качнула головой. - Могу запустить туда кого-то из его мутантов, пусть достают. Это, конечно, не самый надежный вариант, но они ведь готовы ради него рискнуть, верно?  
Зверь торопливо шагнул вперёд, а Банши, наоборот, едва заметно отступил назад.  
\- Отлично, - сказал Эрик.  
Фрост снова улыбнулась и обвела гипотетических жертв многообещающим взглядом.  
\- Отправишь туда меня, - добавил он.  
На него обернулись все. Спиной он ощутил удивленный взгляд Азазеля, с двух сторон обожгли мутанты Чарльза, а Фрост просто приподняла брови и приоткрыла рот, выражая искусственное удивление.

\- Словно ты рассчитывала на что-то другое.  
Эрик скинул плащ и повесил на сгиб локтя, потянул шлем, освобождая голову и мысли. Мир заметно расширился, послышалось мерное дыхание Чарльза и тихое дребезжание оконных стёкол, в которые бился ветер.  
\- Что от меня нужно?  
\- Подождите, - вскинулся Зверь. - Нет, я не останавливать собираюсь, просто прежде чем вы начнете, надо кое-что подготовить.

Движения Хэнка были уверенными и стремительными: замкнутость неизменно отступала, когда Зверь начинал делать то, что умел. Переставали мешать люди, в обычное время только увеличивающие степень его неуклюжести.

Эрик отчасти его понимал.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Лабораторной крысой. Из меня торчат провода, я собираюсь лезть в непонятную мышеловку. Отлично.  
Что же ты делаешь со мной, подумал Эрик, не видишь, не знаешь, но продолжаешь что-то со мной делать.  
\- Внутривенное капельное вливание необходимо для стабильного поддержания жизни в условиях комы. - Зверь собирался сказать что-то ещё, но замолк под взглядами присутствующих. - я просто хотел пояснить.

\- Сам ты выбраться не сможешь, имей в виду, - встряла Фрост. Она сидела на краю кровати и наматывала на палец трубку от капельницы. - Для этого тебе понадобится телепат. И вовсе не факт, что он там ещё живой и вменяемый.  
\- Пытаешься меня переубедить? Поздравляю, почти получилось. 

Эрик широко ухмыльнулся и передернул плечами, пытаясь удобнее устроиться на подушках. Слева он чувствовал плечо Чарльза своим плечом: вносить ещё одну кровать было слишком долго, и профессора пришлось немного потеснить. По правую сторону стояли какие-то приборы и капельницы: Хэнк Маккой предусмотрел всё.

\- Если не приду в себя через два дня, просто выдерни меня оттуда силой. Никуда не уходи. И пусть Азазель останется здесь.

Насчёт Рейвен Эрик не стал говорить: она сама по себе не выглядела так, словно хотела куда-то уйти. Некоторое время девушка сидела у постели без движения, а когда Эрик повернулся снова, то заметил, что она – словно случайно – коснулась руки Чарльза кончиками пальцев.  
\- Это может плохо для тебя кончиться.  
\- Делай, как я сказал.

Фрост равнодушно пожала плечами.

Она предупредила, и на этом её эмоциональное участие можно было считать завершённым.

 

 **II**

Вокруг, насколько хватало глаз, раскинулось поле. Где-то вдалеке оно смыкалось с медового цвета небом, и Эрика передёрнуло: трава не отсвечивала жидкое облачное золото, а оставалась чётко зелёной – как краска. Идеальный зелёный. Идеальный золотой. Никаких полутонов.

Время вокруг замерло.

Раньше он не обращал внимания на знакомые, привычные, тихие звуки, которыми была наполнена жизнь вокруг: шорохи, свисты, шаги, голоса животных и птиц, на мерную вибрацию, которую всегда вызывало в его разуме присутствие металла. Тут не было магнитных полей. Тут не было жизни.

Тут ничего не было.

Эрику вдруг стало безумно, панически страшно. Он был беззащитен и совершенно один – в месте, которое при всём желании нельзя было назвать знакомым.

\- Чарльз! – зачем-то крикнул он.

Тишина проглотила звуки и снова выровнялась, наполнив сознание ощущением дикой, почти осязаемой пустоты.

\- Чарльз, мать твою!

На этот раз эхо прошло дальше. Эрик дёрнулся, отступил назад, и его движение словно прорвало невидимую завесу, разбило стеклянную колбу, отгораживающую его от мира в чужом сознании.

На него хлынули ощущения.

Трава под ногами была мягкой, куда мягче, чем настоящая; небо над головой обдавало жаром; в лицо дул тёплый ветер, несущий откуда-то сладковато-приторный запах – то ли сладкой ваты, то ли ванили из кондитерской; отовсюду доносились чужие голоса, море чужих слов, сплетающихся и превращающихся в сплошное бессвязное бормотание на полувыдохе.

А потом появились тигры.

Эрик даже не понял толком, откуда они взялись: просто выросли из травы или из неба или из-за горизонта – рыжие, как волосы Шона Кэссиди, щерящие белоснежные зубы, гигантские – тигры не могли быть такими огромными, но, тем не менее, они были.

Эрик попятился.

В другое время и в других обстоятельствах за прогулку по этой земле дорого бы заплатили: за ровное солнце, за мягкую траву, которая выпрямлялась за каждым шагом, как бы тяжело на неё не наступали, за пологий склон, даже за ощущение дурного умиротворения. Почти картина, на которую случайно удалось попасть.  
Но сейчас Эрик бежал, и радужная обстановка вокруг больше напоминала чью-то издевку, чем пастораль. Оторваться от глухо, упруго бьющих по земле лапами тигров было невозможно, и он прекрасно это понимал: скорость любого, даже самого стремительного человека проигрывала скорости бегущих по открытой местности хищников. Возможно, будь здесь хоть намек на укрытие или лес, стоило бы рассчитывать на удачу.

Направление было несущественно: все стороны были одинаково никакими, но сделав десяток шагов, Эрик начал замечать, что окружающее его пространство плывет, словно асфальт в жару.   
Моргнув, он затормозил, потому что обстановка изменилась – касавшиеся горизонта деревья вдруг обступили со всех сторон.

Тонкие стволы сосен со стороны казались идеально гладкими: ни ветки оторвать, ни забраться. Эрик глухо выругался и развернулся к тиграм, но для них такая перемена тоже была в диковинку - припав к земле, они настороженно дергали хвостами.  
Интересно, если умереть в подсознании, получится ли очнуться в реальности?  
\- О, вот и ты!  
Эрик обернулся.  
Чарльз смотрел на него с сосредоточенной заинтересованностью, поджав губы так, что на подбородке выступила небольшая складка. Приблизительно так же он впервые разглядывал Церебро или изучал чужую мутацию, и обычно за этим следовала улыбка и восхищённое: “Это прекрасно!”.

Но на этот раз Чарльз сначала скосил взгляд за спину Эрика, а затем дернулся вперед, хватая его за локоть и утаскивая за собой.  
\- Бежим!  
\- Какого чёрта?  
\- Потом, - коротко ответил Чарльз и приложил два пальца к виску.  
Реальность снова поплыла, провалилась под ногами, осыпалась неожиданным водопадом посреди леса, и Эрик полетел в пропасть, жмурясь и проклиная всё сущее в целом и Чарльза Ксавье в частности.

 

Когда Эрик снова распахнул глаза, небо переменилось, стало синим и тяжёлым, цвета уличных полицейских будок. Воды не было, зато под спиной мягко прогибались высокие жёлтые колосья. Он чуть сдвинул руку, и стебли мгновенно выпрямились, словно повинуясь какой-то собственной, заложенной в них программе.

\- Это потрясающе, правда?

Эрик повернул голову и наткнулся взглядом на Чарльза. Тот сидел, скрестив ноги и прислонившись спиной к одинокому тонкому деревцу.

Молодой мужчина в костюме посреди бесконечного жёлтого поля неожиданно показался Эрику куда более ирреальным, чем все предыдущие тигры и водопады. Он резко выпрямился и сел, стряхивая с колен налипшую солому, гладкую и острую на срезах – совсем как настоящую.

\- Не устаю любоваться, - продолжил Чарльз, мечтательно глядя куда-то в сторону. Эрик неожиданно вспомнил слова Эммы Фрост: “… не факт, что он там живой и вменяемый”. Страх клацнул в груди железным капканом. – Чужое подсознание…

\- Чарльз, - осторожно перебил его Эрик. – Нам нужно убираться отсюда.

Он не думал, что на него сходу бросятся с кулаками или обвинениями – в конце концов, это противоречило бы самому характеру Ксавье, - но абсолютное, безмятежное спокойствие пугало куда сильнее любой истерики.

\- Никогда не предположил бы, что разумная часть меня примет такую форму, - фыркнул Чарльз и вдруг рассмеялся. – Ты видел тигров? Они невероятные. Мальчик сам их создал и сам сделал их своими защитниками.

\- Невероятные, - тупо повторил Эрик. - Да, конечно. А теперь поднимайся и забирай нас отсюда.  
Чарльз, наконец, отвлёкся от разглядывания пустоты и перевел взгляд на Эрика – ровный, уверенный взгляд, словно не было этих двух месяцев, и они только вчера запускали Банши летать со спутниковой тарелки.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я не могу. Или не знаешь? - Он сжал губы в линию, задумавшись о чем-то. После чего оттолкнулся от дерева и подполз к Эрику, совершенно не опасаясь запачкать брюки об траву, и принялся его ощупывать: оттянул веки, прощупал пульс и чуть ли в зубы не заглянул, обхватив подбородок. - Любопытно.

Эрик не шевелился.  
\- Ты свихнулся? - очень серьёзно спросил он.  
\- Нет, - так же серьезно ответил ему Чарльз.

Колосья вокруг остановились, будто кто-то перекрыл кран с ветром; звуки пропали, запахи исчезли, и мир сузился до небольшого клочка реальности, где единственным настоящим была рука Чарльза на щеке.  
Мир вернулся сразу же, стоило Чарльзу отодвинуться.

\- Что здесь вообще происходит? – пробормотал Эрик.  
\- Подсознание мальчика – это целая реальность, которую он создал, оставаясь в одиночестве, - восхищает, правда? Прекрасная сила, которую он запер в себе.  
\- И всё это время здесь ты бегал от тигров и восхищался?  
\- Не совсем, - весело хмыкнул Чарльз. - Пошли, по дороге расскажу.

\- Знаешь, что… - начал было Эрик, но договорить не успел.

Желтизна расступалась, размыкалась, как льды, которые ломал нос ледокола. Чарльз смотрел на то, как из земли выступают камни, и улыбался – улыбался и не делал ни единой попытки подняться.

От его ног к самому горизонту змейкой протянулась узкая, вымощенная брусчаткой дорожка, и колосья по обе стороны резко отклонились прочь  – будто наткнулись на невидимый барьер.

\- Идём? – сказал Чарльз. Эрик не заметил, когда он поднялся и протянул руку, но машинально ухватился за чужое запястья, позволяя дёрнуть себя вверх с земли.

\- Что-то мне это напоминает, - невнятно пробормотал он. Но Чарльз всё равно расслышал, потому что в следующий момент серые камни налились золотом.

\- Да, - согласился он, и Эрик заметил, как его друг снова заулыбался – настолько правильное и знакомое выражение лица, словно по-другому не могло и быть. – Ты больше не в Канзасе, Дороти.

 

 **III**

Эрик прекратил удивляться примерно в тот момент, когда из-за холма вынырнул город: сначала всё вокруг слепило цыплячьим жёлтым, а потом резко сменилось болотного цвета мостовыми и невысокими домами, крытыми красными крышами. Всё выглядело таким тщательным, кропотливым и аккуратным, до последней трещинки в тротуарных плитах, что Эрик неожиданно ощутил себя неуклюжим чудовищем в гигантском кукольном мире.

Тишины не было. Было пустота, удивительная, шумная пустота: сквозь них шли обрывки чужих фраз, чья-то ругань и звон разбитого стекла, бормотание радиоприёмников и далёкий собачий лай.

Город жил, просто Эрик был в нём чужаком.

\- Это огромный склад, - говорил Чарльз, сильнее сжимая пальцы на запястье Эрика – указывая куда-то в сторону, живой, настоящий, лёгкий до неправильности. – Мальчик гениален. Он переносит всё из реального мира в свой собственный, воссоздаёт детали со сверхъестественной точностью.

Чарльз замер и кивнул на небольшой палисадник у одного из домов. Между розами росла, раскинув широкие блестящие листья, пальма.

\- Правда, он пока не понимает полутонов и не умеет разом сливать в созданный предмет запахи, звуки и цвета. Он делает вещи идеальными, такими, каких не может быть в реальности. Собственно, это и есть главное отличие его мира от нашего. Ты же видел, да?

Эрик видел. И, откровенно говоря, Эрик с радостью бы всё это забыл

Чем больше говорил Чарльз, тем сильнее хотелось назад, в эту чёртову неидеальную действительность с её чёртовыми занозами в досках и кочками на дорогах. Но прервать друга он не мог, потому что, пожалуй, только теперь до конца осознал, как сильно ему не хватало таких разговоров.

\- Так вот, - продолжал Чарльз. – Это склад. Тут есть полка с цветами, полка с запахами, полка с проекциями вещей из реального мира. Но ребёнок не был бы ребёнком, если бы не пытался смешать одно с другим. Поэтому… - Он поднял глаза.

Эрик машинально проследил за его взглядом и испытал очередной приступ паники: над крышами домов быстро мелькали облака, на ходу перетекая из сиреневого в лиловый.

\- Всё это, конечно… - Эрик задумался, пытаясь подобрать слова. Пугающе? Удивительно? Прекрасно, как считал Чарльз?  
Тот остановился и встал напротив Эрика, глядя на него снизу вверх и покусывая нижнюю губу.  
\- Я не смог прочитать его мысли: он вышвырнул меня из своего сознания, как нашкодившего котёнка. Макс выглядел несколько… отсталым, но впечатление было обманчивым. Родственники отдали мне его без особых препираний. Его мутация, как мне казалось, заключалась в материализации вещей.  
Хэнк упоминал это перед тем, как Фрост отправила Эрика сюда. Мальчишка умел создавать безвкусные, но вполне реальные яблоки, мягкий металл, стирающуюся в порошок бумагу; Маккоя это так впечатлило, что он даже принес показать какой-то из созданных предметов. Сила на самом деле была удивительная, но только сейчас Эрик на самом деле понял, почему яблоки были красивыми внешне, но совершенно пустыми внутри.

\- Я ошибся, - неожиданно сказал Чарльз.  
\- Странно слышать от тебя такое, мой друг.  
Былое обращение вырвалось само по себе, как ни в чем не бывало. Эрик запоздало прикусил язык и кинул в сторону Чарльза напряженный взгляд. Но тот, казалось, даже не заметил.  
-  Я ошибся, потому что его сила вовсе не в создании предметов. Всё, что ты видишь вокруг – это и есть мутация мальчика. Здесь всё реально, и всё подчиняется его мысли. Сила, которую сложно себе представить.  
Чарльз вздохнул.  
\- Все мы видим сны, Эрик. А он их воплощает в реальность.

 

Ты же телепат, со всем возможным отчаянием подумал Эрик. Ты же слышишь все мои мысли.

Давай вернёмся. Сейчас же. Твои дети переживают, ты не открывал глаза грёбаные четыре дня, у твоей кровати сидит Рейвен, а я попал в мир, который сплошь состоит из абсурда. Чарльз, мы поговорим и об этом ребёнке, и обо всём, о чём захочешь, только давай вернёмся.

Чарльз, я не хотел, чтобы всё получилось так. Действительно не хотел.

 

Ксавье окинул его долгим взглядом и вымученно вздохнул, чтобы сразу же улыбнуться.  
\- Ладно.  
\- Постой. - Эрик предупреждающе вскинул руку.  
Этот мир с безумного цвета небом и перетекающими из одного в другой пейзажами был стихией Чарльза от и до, и Эрик чувствовал себя здесь неуютно, неправильно, как брошенная в воду птица, но именно поэтому не расслаблялся. Сложно быть спокойным, когда нет уверенности даже в земле под ногами; сложно не нервничать, когда вокруг на мили нет успокаивающей вибрации металла. Когда внутреннее чувство опасности неожиданно взвыло дурной сиреной, Эрик медленно обернулся, пытаясь уловить в окружающем пространстве угрозу, цепко охватил взглядом углы домов, аккуратные провалы окон, красную черепицу крыш.  
\- Что случилось?  
Чарльз оглядывался беспорядочно, это было настолько для него характерно, что Эрик усмехнулся. Краем глаза он заметил что-то неясное, двигающееся по направлению к ним и смутно напоминающее тень от дирижабля.

Теней здесь не было. Невысокие ухоженные деревья казались плоскими, сливались друг с другом, даже заборы были будто приклеены к траве заботливой рукой создателя.  
Теней здесь не было, но в их с Чарльзом сторону двигалось черное пятно.  
\- У нас гости. - Эрик потянулся за ножом, пистолетом - оружием, которое в нормальном мире всегда было с ним и привычно оттягивало карман. - И не сказал бы, что мне это нравится.  
Чарльз перехватил его за запястье.  
\- Это не тот враг, с которым мы можем сразиться, друг мой, - совершенно бесцветно произнес он. – По-хорошему, в этом мире вообще не стоит сражаться.  
Он толкнул дверь ближайшего к ним дома, и Эрик покорно последовал за ним.

 

Когда перед ними возник огромный холл с высокими потолками, Эрик почувствовал начало конца: здравый смысл принялся сухим песком ссыпаться сквозь пальцы.

Он находился там же, где был – местное, мать его, время, которое почти наверняка течёт как-то иначе! – три неба и выводок тигров назад. И рядом с ним стоял тот самый Чарльз Ксавье, который, предположительно, должен был лежать в коме этажом выше.

\- Это…

\- Это моё, - успокаивающе сказал Чарльз и постучал пальцем по своему виску. – Телепат, помнишь?

Эрик вздрогнул, внутренне радуясь, что как раз в этот момент его друг отвернулся, оглядывая идеально скопированные стены. Только людей не хватало – без людей этот дом выглядел мёртвым, а слово “мёртвый” действовало на Эрика похлеще всех капельниц вместе взятых.

\- Ты тоже так умеешь?  
\- Ну, не совсем, - смущённо отозвался Чарльз. Он сунул руки в карманы и слегка поморщился. - Никогда не задумывался о том, как я заставляю людей видеть то, чего нет? Создаю… - он запнулся, - проекции. А ещё тут спокойно, и нет никаких теней.  
\- Прекрасная новость, - прокомментировал Эрик. – Но что, позволь узнать, это была за чушь?  
Чарльз замялся, разглядывая носки ботинок. Ему всегда было тяжело признавать, когда что-то “прекрасное” в его понимании имело минусы, с которыми он пока был не в силах справиться. Иногда Эрик ловил такой его взгляд на себе.

\- Это подсознание ребёнка, - медленно проговорил Чарльз. - Плохое здесь есть на тех же правах, что и хорошее. В некотором роде, “плохое” имеет даже больше прав и немного больше разума. - Он поднял руку и потер висок с левой стороны. - Чувство вины имеет свою проекцию, негативные воспоминания, эмоции и страхи… всё обретает свою форму и атакует.  
\- Как тигры?  
\- О, нет, тигры тут совершенно не при чём. Они что-то вроде лейкоцитов, - улыбнулся Чарльз. – Защитные полосатые тельца.  
Эрик посмотрел на него со всем доступным ему скептицизмом.  
\- Тигры не дают выбраться отсюда, - добавил Чарльз. – А эти… тени не позволяют здесь жить.  
Эрик хотел что-то сказать, но остановился у лестницы, растерянно разглядывая стены. Там висели красивые чёрно-белые фотографии в металлических рамках: Чарльз и Рейвен танцуют, Чарльз и Рейвен закончили школу, Рейвен в костюме официантки, Мойра в наушниках у приёмника, Банши убегает от Хавока. И сам Эрик – в большом ворсистом полотенце, только выбрался из воды, только встретил Чарльза; Эрик за рулем, Эрик в кресле русского генерала, Эрик за игрой в шахматы…  
Он собирался спросить, но фраза неловко встряла поперёк горла, показавшись неожиданно неуместной и пустой.  
\- Я скучаю. – Чарльз ответил на незаданный вопрос сам, после короткой паузы. - А это воспоминания.  
Эрик снова повернулся к фотографиям и попытался притянуть одну из них – свечи от торта, мама и он, ещё маленький, - но послушный обычно металл даже не дёрнулся. Магнитные поля отказывались подчиняться, а Эрик снова почувствовал паническую, щемящую беззащитность.  
Убраться отсюда захотелось ещё сильнее.

\- Мы, кстати, не просто так сюда пришли. - Чарльз ухватил его за локоть и указал в сторону кухни. - Кроме того, что я постигал глубины подсознания… бегая от тигров и любуясь природой… я ещё и выяснял, что тут происходит. Во всяком случае, это было моей основной целью. Максу нужна была помощь, но какая именно? А потом мне удалось найти его.

На кухне стоял медведь.  
Не грозный зверь, какими иногда пугают детей, нет; симпатичный, уютный мишка с несколькими заплатками на искусственной ткани, с округлыми лапами и нарисованной линией вместо рта. Только глаза его были золотистыми и, пожалуй, слишком разумными.  
Огромный плюшевый мишка на придуманной Чарльзом Ксавье кухне, что может быть обыденнее.  
\- Это Эрик Леншерр, мой хороший друг, - сказал Чарльз. - А это Дружелюбный Медведь. Я…

\- Чарльз, - невнятно пробормотал Эрик.

\- … зову его Тедди.

\- Чарльз, - повторил Эрик.

Сил удивляться не осталось, и он просто прикрыл глаза ладонью и засмеялся, коротко и отрывисто. Наверное, со стороны это здорово напоминало истерику, потом что Чарльз посмотрел на него с взволнованным недоумением, но Эрик просто не смог отреагировать на происходящее иначе. Были бы силы, он бы попытался разнести здесь всё, выплеснуть раздражение, взять Чарльза за накрахмаленный воротник и вышвырнуть из  ада, в который тот сам себя загнал.

Но сил не было, а медведь на кухне был.

\- Чарльз, это долбаный плюшевый медведь. – Слова прозвучали жалко. Эрик всем своим сознанием отказывался верить в вероятность того, что однажды друг будет вполне серьёзно знакомить с ним детскую игрушку.

С другой стороны, Эрик не слишком верил и в то, что в один прекрасный день он попадёт в чужое сознание, доверху набитое дикими цветами, дикими домами и дикими дорожками из золотых камней. Выверты чужого разума – дело телепатов. А сам он работал с полями, которые здесь, теперь, казались как никогда родными, элементарными и бесконечно далёкими.

\- Я заметил. – В голосе Чарльза скользнуло напряжение. Эрик моргнул и отвёл взгляд от гигантского комка плюша, сверлившего его угрюмыми и – что было особенно страшно – вполне человеческими глазами. – Я бы выбрал для него иную форму. Но в данном случае…

\- Чарльз. – Говорят, что слово, произнесённое много раз, утрачивает смысл, но Эрик готов был повторять имя снова и снова – пока не докричится. – Он мне, чёрт возьми, не нравится.

\- Взаимно, - неожиданно буркнул медведь.

Мягкая тварь не двигалась: вышитая на широкой морде пасть не шевелилась, нитки не расползались, обнажая клыки, плюш не сминался, не морщился в тех местах, в которых человеческая кожа взрезается мимическими морщинками – голос шёл откуда-то изнутри и отовсюду одновременно.

Эрик стиснул зубы и отступил.

Чарльз предупредительно схватил его за запястье и потянул на себя, и хватка у него оказалась неожиданно крепкой и слишком реальной для творящегося вокруг абсурда.

\- Если вдруг у тебя появилась мысль что-нибудь здесь разбить, то, пожалуйста, воздержись, - спокойно сказал он. – Здесь ничего нельзя рушить и никого нельзя убивать – хоть я и сомневаюсь, что у тебя получится.

Спорить Эрик не пытался. В обычных ситуациях и с обычными людьми написанные на лице намерения можно как-то скрыть, но только не теперь, поэтому он попытался просто проигнорировать творящуюся вокруг ирреальность.

Фотографии на стенах, например, были потрясающе настоящими, до последней потёртости на неловко согнутом уголке, до разводов на скрывающих их стёклах, до царапинок на блестящем металле рамок.

Сквозь рукав он чувствовал тёплые жёсткие пальцы, и ощущение – словно чужая ладонь прижималась не через ткань, а сразу, кожей к коже, – по странности не ошарашивало, но умиротворяло.

\- Я знаю, где он.

Голос у мохнатой игрушки был густым и медово-тяжёлым, почти как взгляд жёлтых глаз. Эрик продолжил демонстративно смотреть в сторону. Тёмный росчерк на стене у плинтуса, словно кто-то неловко задел прорезиненной подошвой, край ковра завёрнут, пол под ним чуть темнее и чище…

\- Он в лабиринте, - продолжил медведь. – Но я не знаю, где лабиринт.  
\- Тут ещё и лабиринт есть. Великолепно, - не выдержал Эрик.  - Как раз не хватало.

Чарльз посмотрел на него с мягким укором.

\- Вполне возможно, Макс построил его в самом безопасном для себя месте, - проговорил он. – Вроде домика на дереве или любимой детской площадки. Приходит что-то на ум?

Медведь медленно покачал головой, хотя скорее это напоминало попытку провернуть голову вокруг тела. Он немигающее смотрел на Чарльза, пока тот не приподнял брови в ожидании; должно быть, для игрушки – или как его правильно обозвать? – само понятие разговора было неестественным.

\- Я не могу до него добраться, - медленно сказал медведь. – Он сам не понимает, где находится.  Это помогает ему защититься.  От матери. Он запер в лабиринте самого себя. – Слова давались ему тяжело. Так обычно разговаривают на незнакомом языке – тщательно подбирая нужные выражения, строя из простейших слов простейшие предложения. – Он часто сидел на подоконнике или во внутреннем дворе. Из дома он меня не выносил.

\- Ты существуешь в реальном мире, что ли?  
\- Эрик, я уже говорил, подсознание имеет склонность материализовать ощущения, мысли, чувства. До этого мы видели плохое, но Тедди – проекция любимой игрушки Макса, проекция его лучших чувств, что-то вроде защиты, - пояснил Чарльз. – Он знает только то, чем наделил его сам Макс, и…  
\- Не завидую его хорошим чувствам, - фыркнул Эрик.  
\- По своей сути, он - то же самое для Макса, что ты для меня, - неуверенно продолжил Чарльз, и Эрик удивленно вскинул голову. – И именно он мне рассказал о том, что произошло с мальчиком, и почему он замкнул себя в подсознании.  
\- Длинная история. Мне надо идти, - вставил медведь. - Найдёшь лабиринт, профессор?  
\- Найдём, - отозвался Чарльз.

 

Когда Эрик решился поднять глаза, медведь исчез. Кухня, идеальная проекция знакомой комнаты, пустовала, и на месте набитого ватой гиганта стоял приставленный к столу стул. Как будто не было ничего, и случившееся - вина галлюциногенов или затянувшейся лихорадки, и сейчас в комнату ворвётся Рейвен в огромном банном халате и…

Чарльз отпустил его руку. Уголком глаза Эрик заметил, как тот чуть повернул голову – видимо, собирался что-то сказать. Что-то про великолепную мутацию, восхитительное подсознание и невероятную силу; что-то, что Чарльз всегда говорил, то ли намеренно, то ли случайно игнорируя реальное положение вещей.

И прежде, чем он начал, Эрик шагнул вперёд и толкнул дверь.

Он сам не до конца понял, зачем это сделал и чего именно ждал. Того, что металлическая ручка – снова металл, прохладный и гладкий под пальцами, но совершенно мёртвый по сути своей – обовьётся вокруг запястья, рассыплется в пыль, превратится в змею; или того, что за дверью будет обыкновенный коридор. В… другом мире коридор был: длинный, прямой и тёмный, с высоченным потолком и расставленным бесцельно вдоль стен хламом. Кто-то, предположил тогда Эрик, наверняка оценил бы, он и сам впечатлился – думал, станет завидно, но вместо зависти пришёл какой-то детский восторг.

Тогда. Давно.

Прямо за порогом, подёрнутое туманной дымкой, раскинулось озеро. На другом берегу различались очертания деревьев, чуть смазанные, словно видимые из окна автомобиля; а сама вода – чёрная пропасть – практически касалась порога.

Эрик стремительно захлопнул дверь и развернулся к ней спиной.

\- Озеро, - медленно проговорил он.

\- Нет, - просто ответил Чарльз. – Открой дверь.

Эрик, не отводя глаз, протянул руку и едва не провалился в зияющую темноту внизу. Там, насколько хватало взгляда, растянулись ночные огни – мириады светлячков, звёздное полотно под ногами: уличные фонари и горящие тёплой желтизной окна жилых домов. Чуть дальше густо-синее небо разрезали крыши и шпили, абсолютно чёрные на фоне блёклого горизонта.

В лицо хлестнул влажный ветер, несущий с собой монотонный гул – музыка, чьи-то крики, гудки автомобильных клаксонов. Эрик собирался отступить назад, но Чарльз удержал его за плечо.

\- Фактически, - негромко продолжил он, - тут вообще ничего нет. Всё находится, - Эрик почувствовал мягкое прикосновение чужих пальцев к своему виску, - здесь.

Земля под ногами качнулась, несильно, но вполне ощутимо. Ночной город вздрогнул и поплыл вверх.

\- Это венское колесо обозрения. Оно практически полностью состоит из металла.

Из чего бы ни состояло венское колесо обозрения, Эрику было не до этого. В спину толкнуло холодной изморосью, кабинка снова качнулась, над головой скрипнули плохо смазанные петли.

-  Останови его, - велел Чарльз.

Эрик обернулся. Прислушался сначала к себе, потом к голосу магнитных полей. Затем – к здравому смыслу, который вовсю сигнализировал: тут твои силы не действуют. Это чужой мир и чужое железо.

\- Не могу.

\- Можешь. Просто перестань воспринимать металл как физический объект. Представь себе ложку и мысленно согни её – так, как ты обычно делаешь в реальности.

Неожиданно Чарльз рассмеялся и шагнул в сторону, сунув руки в карманы.

\- Ну же, друг мой. Ты при мне поднял на поверхность огромную подводную лодку.

А потом сделал так, что пуля попала тебе в спину. И ушёл. А ты остался, сам, со своими дурными, наивными мечтами о мире во всём мире, об идеальном симбиозе людей и мутантов – после того, что эти люди сделали с тобой. Со всеми нами.

Забытая, забитая в глубины подсознания злость, наконец, дала о себе знать. Эрик  не понимал отчётливо, на кого именно она направлена, но злиться на стоящего рядом человека было намного проще, чем копаться в себе самом.

Себя самого он здорово наказал двумя месяцами молчания. 

Улыбка сползла с губ Чарльза. Он настороженно склонил голову к плечу.

\- Эрик?

\- Всё нормально, - глухо отозвался Эрик. – За исключением того, что я ничего не чувствую. Тут нет магнитных полей.

\- Ты смотришь на обёртку, - вздохнул Чарльз. Видимо, здесь он не мог читать чужие мысли, иначе не расслабился бы так быстро. – На физическое воплощение. Попробуй заглянуть в суть.

Воображаемые ложки Эрик гнул на ура. Почти так же успешно, как направлял воображаемые ракеты прямо на воображаемые людские корабли.

Но это помогало мало. Он коснулся влажного, резко пахнущего ржавчиной железа: оно молчало, всё здесь молчало, словно он сидел в одиночестве в огромной пластиковой тюрьме.

\- Это ненастоящее колесо, Эрик, - сказал Чарльз. – Это идея колеса. То, что всплывает у тебя в мыслях, когда ты думаешь о нём, то, каким ты себе его представляешь. И оно состоит из идеи металла. А у металла, в свою очередь, есть идея магнетизма.

\- Метафизическая чепуха, - неуверенно пробормотал Эрик. Чарльз улыбнулся.

\- Боюсь, друг мой, ты сам сейчас недалеко от неё ушёл.

Эрик, не удержавшись, нервно хмыкнул. Чарльз оставался самим собой: только он мог говорить так, что непонятно было – оскорбили тебя или отвесили своего рода комплимент.

Он тряхнул кистями рук и попытался потянуть на себя перекладину. Бесполезно, как он и полагал, зато Чарльз стоял позади и смотрел, и от всего этого у Эрика появилось чудовищное ощущение дежавю. Всё как в тот раз, уйму времени назад, когда он пытался сдвинуть с места тарелку, а она не поддавалась.

\- Ладно, - весело сказал Чарльз. – Упростим задачу.

Кабинку тряхнуло. Эрик вдруг панически осознал, что и так неустойчивый пол начал накреняться, а над головой протяжно и громко взвыли искорёженные крепления. Звук, с которым лопнула перекладина, походил на сухой хлопок, будто трещала толстая ветка, и пусть всё это было хоть сотню раз ненастоящим – и колесо, и сломанные петли, и невероятная высота, с которой предстояло упасть, - страх оказался на редкость натуральным.

Эрик вцепился правой рукой в поручень, а левой схватил за предплечье Чарльза.

\- Эй! – рявкнул он. – Прекрати!

\- Эрик, - абсолютно спокойно отозвался Чарльз. – Точка между злостью и умиротворением. Помнишь?

\- Какая к дьяволу…

С протяжным всхлипом разорвалась вторая перекладина, и пожёванный металл, больше напоминавший ошмётки живой плоти, мелькнул аккурат у щеки Эрика.

Чарльз резким рывком освободился от чужой хватки. По инерции его швырнуло в другую часть кабины, и лицо его оказалось как раз напротив лица Эрика.

\- Большая. – Чарльз сжал пальцами скользкий от дождя бортик и взглянул Эрику в глаза. – Между злостью и умиротворением. Давай, ты сможешь.

Эрик хотел выругаться, но кабинка накренилась сильнее, оборвав начавший зарождаться в глотке крик. Попытки думать о, мать их, природе металла и магнитных полей сбрасывали грохот и далёкие вопли зевак снизу – Чарльз, видимо, постарался на славу, чтобы появилась иллюзия такого совершенного присутствия.

Железо. Вибрация под кожей, покалывание в подушечках пальцев, тянущая боль в районе затылка. Поля – как ниточки, которые нужно зацепить и потянуть на себя; гладкие, почти неуловимые путы, и соскользнуть им, по сути своей, ничего не стоит.

Пробовать искать их здесь – как слепцу метаться по совершенно пустой комнате в поисках иголки.

И когда он почти – хотелось верить, что почти – дотянулся, почти сжал, почти дёрнул, последнее крепление лязгнуло и отпустило кабинку вниз – на дороги и улицы ночной Вены.

\- Дерьмо, - успел сказать Эрик. А ещё успел рвануть на себя Чарльза и расслышать его удивлённый вздох.

 

… Грохота не случилось, зато плеска было много, будто в воду рухнул танк. Или целая танковая дивизия, и оглушенно-ошарашенный Эрик, по правде говоря, больше склонялся ко второму варианту.

Он резко рванулся к поверхности, подняв столп брызг: глубина здесь была ничтожная, едва доходящая до пояса. То ли чудом не разбились, то ли снова эти осточертевшие телепатические штучки.

Знакомое озеро. Кажется, именно его Эрик и увидел, когда открыл дверь, только теперь была ночь, и мир вокруг выглядел не просто чёрным, а непрозрачно-чернильным. Он поднял руку, алогично ожидая, что даже кожа от соприкосновения с этой темнотой окрасится, но вода, как и положено воде, оставалась прозрачной.

\- Эрик.

Он обернулся.

Промокший до костей Чарльз казался ещё мельче, чем обычно, а облепившие лицо волосы делали его глаза ярче и больше. И при этом он улыбался – так, словно минутой ранее получил самый долгожданный подарок в своей жизни.

\- Послушай, - сходу заговорил Чарльз. – Мне в голову пришла чудесная идея…

\- Пока ты летел? – с обманчивым хладнокровием спросил Эрик.

\- Пока я… неважно. Так вот, мы с Хэнком попробуем сконструировать зал с симуляторами, прямо в особняке. Или вместо подземной…

\- Чарльз, - вызверился Эрик, - ты хотя бы можешь предупреждать, что меняешь долбаные... реальности, картинки, как эту херь обозвать?

 - Это озеро в Северной Ирландии. – Чарльз озадаченно моргнул. – Я немного не рассчитал с глубиной, потому что мне никогда не разрешали…

\- Чарльз! Мы, мать твою, чуть не разбились!

\- Ты бы не разбился, - чуть напряжённо ответил Чарльз. – Ты не мог. Я же говорил, Эрик: ты здесь для меня – как тот медведь для Макса. Символ. Что-то вроде олицетворённого защитника.

Поначалу Эрика напрягло забавное и неуместное сравнение с мягкой игрушкой, затем – неожиданная откровенность. Не то, чтобы его друг когда-либо был замкнутым, скорее даже наоборот, но...

Чарльз засмеялся.

\- Зато у тебя почти получилось. – Он снова знакомым движением сунул руки в карманы – а учитывая, что стоял он по пояс в воде, жест получился совсем нелепым. – Можем попробовать на чём-нибудь поменьше.

Он торопливо вынул из кармана руку, подняв вихрь брызг: несколько капель попали Эрику на ресницы, и он раздраженно потёр глаза. Чарльз со всеми этими медведями, играми с реальностью и с самим Эриком вел себя как совершенный ребенок; словно в какой-то момент у него отключился внутренний ограничитель, не дающий переступить черту в реальности, перейти грань между непосредственной опасностью и тренировками. На него можно было злиться, можно было набить ему морду, можно было…

Эрик сморгнул стекающие по лицу капли и ухмыльнулся.

\- Эрик?  
Он разглядывал пару секунд своё мутное отражение и размашисто провел по поверхности рукой, окатив Чарльза водой. На его недоуменный и немного растерянный взгляд Эрик только неопределенно дернул плечом и снова ребром ладони прорезал воду.  
\- В эту игру могут играть двое, - фыркнул Чарльз и приложил к виску два пальца.  
Эрик слишком поздно сообразил, что тот задумал: огромная волна уже приближалась со спины: невозможная волна на абсолютно спокойном озере ударила их в спины, сбивая с ног обоих. 

Вместо песка они рухнули на  лужайку перед особняком и почти сразу испортили её идеальность; вода потоком стекла на траву, обращая влажную землю в болото. Чарльз лежал поперек его груди и не особенно торопился вставать, только повернул голову в его сторону и довольно улыбнулся. Сумасшедший.  
Вязкая грязь налипла на ладони Эрика, и он отёр их о штаны – всё равно хуже не станет.  
\- Ты идиот, - зачем-то сообщил он Чарльзу.  
Вместо ответа тот тряхнул головой - остатки воды россыпью слетели с его волос – и выпрямил локти, опираясь на траву. Болото вокруг них стало пропадать под его сосредоточенным взглядом, но одежда так и осталась мокрой.

\- Потому что сбил тебя волной?  
Эрик ухватил его плечи и сел, поднимая их обоих.

\- Потому что сбил себя волной, - ответил он. – Потому что уронил нас с этого чёртового колеса обозрения. Потому что вздумал играть со мной. Потому что застрял в этом больном сознании.

  
Потому что смотришь на меня сейчас как на самое большое сокровище в этом мире.

 

Чарльз провел пальцами от его виска к щеке, и было непонятно, извиняется он так или мстит – рука всё ещё была в остатках грязи, и на лице Эрика осталась длинная полоса.  
\- Я не играю, - заметил Чарльз и, резко подавшись вперёд, поцеловал его.

Эрик не отстранился бы при всём желании: на затылок, удерживая голову на месте, легли чужие пальцы. Сон или не сон, но ощущения стали реальными до безумия, и губы, вопреки всем ожиданиям, холодными, как и вода на щеках. Чарльз целовал его так, будто сам не мог предположить, что Эрик вырвется, уйдёт от прикосновений, будто знал, как тот должен был вести себя и что должен был делать.

Вместо удивления пришла взведённая адреналином тоска. Ей, пожалуй, следовало появиться на два месяца раньше, но никогда за всё это время Эрик не оставался так долго наедине с самим собой.

И с человеком, к которому так быстро сумел привязаться.

Чарльз не закрывал глаз и не отводил взгляда, и когда Эрик попытался что-то сказать, просто положил пальцы ему на губы и прижался лбом ко лбу.  
Он не играет. Выигрывает.

Ладонь Чарльза прошлась по голой коже под рукавом Эрика, задрала мокрую ткань. Синие глаза потемнели, и в сумерках невозможно было понять, перецвели радужки или просто расширились зрачки, но Эрик каким-то шестым чувством осознал, куда смотрел его друг.

Туда, где по коже вдоль вен шли ровные цифры.

Эрика продрало дрожью, когда Чарльз, удерживая его за запястье, коснулся губами татуировки. А от тёплой тяжести веса, от того, с какой реальной, живой силой колени сдавили бёдра, стало трудно дышать.

Эрик откинулся на спину, сам, не дожидаясь, и потянул на себя Чарльза. Он не видел, не мог видеть, но сумел почувствовать на своём виске чужую улыбку.

 

 **IV**

Эрик не верил ни в судьбу, ни в суеверия, но никак не мог избавиться от мысли, что всё происходящее слишком походит на второй шанс. Мир был… вроде волшебника из детских сказок, который появился как раз вовремя, чтобы дать своим избранникам возможность переиграть.

Память стёрта. Счёт сброшен. Фигурки на шахматной доске расставлены в изначальном порядке.

Реальности замещены одна другой, и подёрнутым дымкой красным облакам хочется верить куда больше, чем серому небу над каменными мостовыми.

 

Эрик пытался согнуть ложку. Вернее, чёртову идею ложки, ведь самого предмета не существовало, и чем серьёзнее он над этим задумывался, тем непослушнее становился металл вокруг. 

За чётким серебристым контуром он видел изгиб чужого плеча, светлую кожу шеи – касающийся её при каждом движении воротник рубашки, - прижатые к виску пальцы, морщинку между бровей. Чарльз сидел в соседнем кресле и задумчиво молчал, и молчание не тяготило, как не тяготило никогда и нигде раньше, и несчастная ложка – идея ложки! – в конечном итоге отошла на задний план.

Худое запястье, бледная ткань рукава, резким контрастом – тёмные, чуть влажные на затылке волосы. Движения, жесты, мимика, к которым, как к окружающему шуму, привыкаешь настолько, что перестаёшь замечать. Например, Чарльз часто держал руки в карманах, и это совершенно не вязалось с его образом, но при этом настолько ему подходило, что…

Железо в руке свернулось змеёй, и Эрик запоздало выругался, едва не отшвырнув ложку в сторону.

Когда он поднял глаза, Чарльз смотрел на него, чуть приподняв брови.

\- Слушай, - пробормотал Эрик. – Как мы собираемся отсюда выбираться? И когда?  
\- Надо найти мальчика. Он сам нас выпустит, если его успокоить.  
\- Он прячется от тех теней?  
\- Не совсем. - Чарльз сцепил пальцы в замок и уперся на них подбородком. – Есть одна вещь, которую мне нужно рассказать тебе про Макса, друг мой.

Между ними был столик с шахматами, белый король под угрозой ферзя, чья-то недоигранная партия. Эрик не мог вспомнить, чтобы они расставляли фигурки так, и не осмеливался предположить, что он попросту забыл.  
\- Создается впечатление, что мы тут только и занимаемся тем, что разговариваем.  
Навёрстываем упущенное за два месяца.  
\- Я решил помочь Максу почти сразу, не понимая толком, в чем может заключаться моя помощь. Никогда не предполагал, что попаду в чужое подсознание. Даже жаль, что я занимаюсь генетикой, а не психологией… - Он неуверенно улыбнулся и вздрогнул, когда скрученная ложка стукнулась о стакан с водой. – Да, прости. Мальчик замкнулся в себе, ограничил свой дар, для такого должна была быть серьезная причина. Родственники сказали, что он потерял мать.

Рука непроизвольно потянулась к стакану, но Эрик одернул себя. В этом мире нет ничего реального, и пересохшие губы, наверное, всего лишь… проекция? Или как там Чарльз объяснял.  
\- Мутация была у него давно, но сила стала расти несколько лет назад. Исполнялось каждое его желание - мороженое, снег летом, ненадолго ожившие вещи. А когда он сердился - боль обидчику, почти мгновенная. Или сыпь, болезнь, сломанная игрушка, не суть.  
Сила любого мутанта напрямую зависит от его эмоций: точка между гневом и спокойствием, уверенность в себе, стабильность. Эрик управляет подлодкой, Хавок попадает по цели, Банши взмывает над встрёпанной поверхностью моря.

\- В определенный момент он пожелал простую вещь, с которой в своё время все мы… многие из нас сталкивались. – Чарльз тяжело вздохнул и, поднявшись с кресла, сделал несколько нервных шагов по комнате. - Когда мать наказала его, он подумал: “Чтоб тебя не стало!”, коротко подумал, едва коснулся сознанием, но этого хватило. Её разорвало на глазах Макса. После чего он замкнулся и замкнул свою собственную силу тут, снабдив себя хорошей охраной из тигров.  
\- Поучительная история, - пробормотал Эрик.

\- Он не впал в кому, - сказал Чарльз, не обращаясь ни к кому толком. – Просто… снаружи он словно остановил своё умственное развитие. Словно оказался в ином пространственно-временном промежутке, и отсюда глупое, неглубокое предположение, что мальчик начал отставать в развитии. А своим… вторжением я вернул внешнюю часть его сознания обратно.

Эрик не вслушивался, мучительно раздумывая о том, что Чарльз полез в голову ребенку, который без труда уничтожит его, только на секунду это представив, а сам он мгновенно бросился следом.

Боже. Даже лабораторные крысы ведут себя осмотрительнее.  
Но в силе мальчика действительно было что-то потрясающее.

\- Чувство вины стало сознательным, таким же, как Тедди, но оно приняло вид матери Макса и стало постепенно разрушать этот мир. Макс испугался, спрятался в каком-то лабиринте, его искать… - Чарльз снова сел в кресло и посмотрел на собственные сцепленные руки. – Как чёрную кошку в чёрной комнате.  
\- Только эта кошка может быть всей комнатой сразу.  
\- Верно, - вздохнул Чарльз. – Думаю, каким именно может быть этот лабиринт. Где он находится? Возможно, ему читали в детстве древнегреческие мифы, а тени стали подобием минотавра. Но тогда должна быть нить, а мать – это скорее Ариадна, не подходит. А если…

Эрик перестал слушать на третьем предположении, сконцентрировавшись на движениях Чарльза, а не на его словах. Он задумчиво поднял шахматную фигурку и некоторое время крутил её в пальцах, а когда отпустил, она не упала на ковер, а вернулась на доску – как ни в чем не бывало.

Чарльз снова подхватился и сунул руки в карманы, слегка поморщившись, прошелся туда-сюда, остановился у окна. Он делал слишком много лишних движений, вёл себя с невозможным суетливым спокойствием; хмурился, улыбался, всё сразу.  
\- Ты никогда не пробовал быть менее умным? – растерянно поинтересовался Эрик.  
Чарльз замер.  
\- Ты говоришь о каких-то лабиринтах подсознания. А мы имеем дело с ребёнком. Для него даже твой особняк – лабиринт.  
\- Но Тедди сказал… - Чарльз замолчал. – А Тедди – проекция подсознания самого ребёнка… Ну конечно!

Эрик усмехнулся и швырнул ложку на доску. Плотный металл растёкся по двуцветному дереву, ловко сманеврировав между пешками, и вновь собрался воедино.

\- Позвать кэб, Шерлок?  
\- Когда не знаешь, где потерял очки, проверь на собственном носу, - хмыкнул Чарльз. – Всё-таки хорошо, что ты здесь, Эрик.  
\- Надо чаще называть тебя идиотом. Это даёт удивительные результаты, - фыркнул он в ответ. - Так что до тебя дошло? Он действительно в особняке?  
\- По крайней мере, здесь я никогда не искал. И вполне логично, что от преследующего образа матери можно спрятаться за посторонним элементом в подсознании, или… как точнее сказать...  
\- За спиной.

 

Чарльз резко обернулся, Эрик – наоборот – замер, судорожно вцепившись в подлокотники.

Спинку кресла напротив обхватили пухлые детские пальцы с обкусанными ногтями; следом, будто соткавшись из отбрасываемой тени, вынырнул худощавый силуэт. Макс выглядел апатичным, сонным и очень крохотным – куда мельче того ребёнка, которого Эрик видел в спальне Ксавье на соседней кровати. Словно физическое тело возраст не пощадил, а мимо подсознания прошёлся по широкой дуге, оставив нос вздёрнутым, лицо – круглым, а глаза, пусть даже прикрытые наполовину покрасневшими веками, ненормально огромными.

\- Она теперь знает, - свистяще прошептал ребёнок. – Она теперь придёт.

Эрик резко выпрямился, но Чарльз с силой опустил ладонь на сгиб у его шеи. Вовремя, потому что первым желанием Эрика было разнести здесь всё, чтобы вырваться наружу – хотя бы под иллюзорное, выдуманное, безумного цвета небо.

Вокруг них смыкались стены. Высокие, густо-серые, тёмные, без единого намёка на окно, дверь или иной проход. Только коридоры впереди и за спиной, чем-то напоминавшие тоннели под мостами, по которым ездят поезда.  
Чарльз почти болезненно сжал плечо Эрика.  
\- Эрик? – окликнул он, и  интонация в его голосе получилась то ли удивлённой, то ли испуганной. – Ты здесь? Почему ты…  
\- Она придёт, - перебил его Макс, и глаза его стали ещё больше, ещё чернее на фарфорово-бледном лице.

Послышался гул, тяжелый, нарастающий, словно где-то вдалеке набирал высоту истребитель.  
Эрик с нехорошим предчувствием приложил руку к ближайшей стене и надавил. Она была никакой. Не холодила кожу, не поддавалась, выглядела примерно как заштрихованный фломастером рисунок, небрежный и совершенно плоский. Эрик  ударил, но ничего не произошло: кулак не прошел насквозь, не встретил сопротивления, даже боли не было – не было и самой стены, но пройти сквозь её _отсутствие_ было абсолютно невозможно.  
Звук стал отчетливее и теперь больше напоминал жужжание. В дальнем конце коридора Эрик различил тень, подобную тем, что преследовали их с Чарльзом в самом начале.

Чарльз обернулся и вскинул руку, приложив к виску два пальца. Неуверенно мерцая, как плохо настроенный телевизор, стало появляться стекло, вплетаться в стены, ограждая их от смутной угрозы. Дыхание Чарльза сбилось, он покачнулся, и Эрик обхватил его за плечи, удерживая на ногах.

Он подумал вдруг, как создаются иллюзии внутри хрупкого человеческого разума, как легко раздвигаются монолитные отрезки ситуаций, как появляется, сливаясь с памятью, тонкое стекло между _тогда_ и _теперь_. Вот Чарльз смотрит на русского пограничника, сидя в грузовике среди толпы вооружённых людей, и пограничник смотрит на него, но видит лишь пустоту. Воспоминания не вырезаются, а аккуратно перекрываются сверху иными, новыми, и получившиеся швы настолько мелки и профессиональны, что остаются практически незаметными.

А этот мальчик, который лежит без сознания… который стоит и мелко трясётся, - у него почти наверняка есть  дяди, тёти, бабушки или дедушки... И в их мысли вшиты, как куски лоскутного одеяла, невысокий темноволосый мужчина, многочисленные заполнения бланков в серых государственных учреждениях, тёмный автомобиль службы опеки… неважно. Главное, что Эрик осознал как-то запоздало, в момент до крайности неподходящий: сила Чарльза была больше и страшнее, чем казалась на первый взгляд.

\- Эрик?

А ещё он видел чужие жизненные дороги, чужие мысли, мотивации, причины и следствия; видел, но продолжал алогично и безумно любить даже самых законченных ублюдков из рода людского.  
\- Он здесь хозяин, - тихо продолжил Чарльз. -  Очень сложно что-то менять, когда он рядом.

\- Сложно, - неуверенно повторил Эрик, возвращаясь из спутанных полумыслей-полувосприятий в реальность. Насколько последнюю вообще можно было так называть.  
Жужжание раздражало, тень в конце коридора стала ближе, закрутилась в вихрь, и теперь в ней можно было различить глаза. Тысячи, сотни тысяч глаз.  
Макс обхватил голову руками, взлохматив и без того спутанные волосы, и сполз на пол, сжавшись в угловатый комок.  
\- Я боюсь насекомых.  
\- Чего ещё ты боишься? – зло фыркнул Эрик. - Чтобы заранее приготовиться.  
\- Землетрясений, - пробормотал Макс.

 Стекло, воссозданное Чарльзом, натужно зазвенело, атакованное сразу с двух концов: в него отчаянно, бездумно бились насекомые – его трясло от страхов Макса. Долго так продолжаться не могло.  
Чарльз уперся рукой в грудь Эрика, оттолкнулся и почти рухнул перед мальчиком на колено.  
-  Меня зовут Чарльз Ксавье, я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе. Успокойся, пока мы рядом, тебе ничего не угрожает.  Слушай мой голос, хорошо?  - Он потянул за Макса подбородок, вынуждая посмотреть на себя.

Эрик против воли вспомнил тот день, когда они впервые встретились. Толща воды над головой, тупая дикая злоба и упорство – хоть в бездну, хоть на тот свет, но вместе с Шоу.

Вода, подлодка, ноющая боль в висках, злость-злость-злость и чужой голос в голове. 

Как только Чарльз начал говорить, землетрясение стихло, но стекло продолжало гудеть под ударами роя. По одному насекомые начали пробираться в комнату, через мелкие трещины и просветы в плохо прикрепленных к стене местах, но почти сразу, словно боеголовки, потерявшие цель, падали на пол.

\- Эрик! – окликнул Чарльз. Он всё ещё стоял на коленях перед ребёнком, неуверенно, будто опасаясь нападения, касаясь сцепленных в замок рук. – Ты помнишь, о чём я тебе говорил?

Мимо лица пролетела тварь, круглая и блестящая, покрытая переливающимся хитиновым панцирем. Она растворилась в воздухе до того, как Эрик успел отшатнуться.

\- Когда именно? – нервно спросил он. – Ты только и…

\- Ничего из того, что создал мальчик, нельзя рушить. Их нельзя убивать, - оборвал его Чарльз. – Только задержать. Сделай это.

Ехидная отповедь застряла в глотке. Прозрачное стекло налилось тяжёлым цветом, и кончики пальцев Эрика заныли, словно у пианиста, который долго не касался клавиш, а потом вдруг увидел перед собой инструмент.

Чарльз поднялся, осторожно увлекая за собой Макса, и исчез в темноте коридора.

В железную стену с глухим гулом ударилось нечто тяжёлое, покрывая гладкую поверхность мелкими бугорками. Эрик пробормотал что-то нелестное в сторону то ли темноты за спиной, то ли цельного перекрытия и таящихся за ним гадов, и потянул – на пробу.

 

Страхов, подобных этим, Эрик не понимал. То есть, он мог дойти разумом, откуда они берутся – из книг, теней в углах, скрипучих половиц и пустых домыслов, - но осознать полностью у него никак не получалось.

От боязни монстров, обитающих под каждый детской кроватью, Эрик слишком быстро перешёл к настоящей, взрослой, доводящей до исступления ненависти. У его врага не было ни клыков, ни когтей, ни горящих красным глаз; его враг не роился с приглушённым жужжанием за толщей металла и не пытался выбить землю из-под ног; его враг был настоящим человеком – плоть на костях, сердце под кожей.

И он был мёртв.

Поэтому Эрик не понимал.

 

От нажатия преграда чуть сдвинулась, прошлась краями по стенам со звонким металлическим лязгом. Под ладонями магнитные поля ощущались мощными и цельными, как в реальности, и Эрик с силой сжал кулаки под раздражённый гул роя.

Железо сдавило, словно лист бумаги, и отшвырнуло в сторону. Не ожидавший такой податливости Эрик растерянно отступил на пару шагов, и к нему сразу же бросились несколько вырвавшихся насекомых – чтобы почти мгновенно, потерявшись в слишком большом мире, раствориться в пустоте.

Воплощённые человеком фантазии ведут себя как люди. Ничего удивительного.

Жужжание заглохло, но упорствующий детский кошмар продолжал биться в железный кокон изнутри, превращая его в подобие утыканной шипами булавы. Рано или поздно твари вырвутся, а картонные стены лабиринта вряд ли можно будет использовать как дополнительный барьер, значит, придётся бежать, но до тех пор…

Шум смолк; смолкли и щелчки, похожие на перестук дождевых капель по капоту автомобиля. Эрик на некоторое время затих, не шевелясь, ожидая удара, но твари исчезли. Земля перестала трястись. Чарльз успокоил ребёнка.

Когда это малолетнее чудо доставят в особняк, ученики Чарльза сойдут с ума от восторга. Ещё бы, получить на руки такую козырную карту: мутанта, способного творить реальности, создавать предметы и убивать врагов одной силой мысли. Невероятная мощь – пока нейтральная, но детская психика податлива и с готовностью реагирует на взрослые авторитеты.

Почему-то Эрик только сейчас вспомнил о чёртовых яблоках. Яблоки, бумага, всякая мелкая чепуха… А если что-то крупнее? Бомбы, оружие? В связке с умелым телепатом настоящая машина для убийств, на всех уровнях сознания, возможно, нечто большее, просто ещё не понятое и не открытое до конца.

 

Единственный мальчишка, способный вогнать в ужас всё население планеты.

 

Эрик постоял пару секунд с закрытыми глазами, а потом решительно двинулся вперёд.

Коридоры лабиринта располагались толково, да и Эрик шёл прямо, не сворачивая, но чувство, что он ходит кругами, не отступало. Счёт времени был потерян задолго до того, как несуществующие стены сомкнулись над головой, уничтожив особняк; единственным утешением оставался тот факт, что два дня в реальном мире пока не истекли. Или Эмма Фрост не смогла его вытащить, и теперь они с Чарльзом останутся здесь, бегать по отголоскам воспоминаний. Ничего хуже Эрик и вообразить не мог.

Он остановился.  
Здесь ничего не было. Ни телепата, который задаёт окружающему пространству форму, ни Макса, который просто создаёт. Эрик был совершенно один, и пустота вокруг была его собственная. Идея пустоты. Идея лабиринта. Метафизическая дурь Чарльза.  
 _Мне надо к нему_ , подумал Эрик.

Ничего не произошло. Тьма в конце коридора не стала светлее, тишина, нарушаемая только дыханием Эрика, казалось, даже сгустилась. Если начать размышлять над этим…  
 _Мне, чёрт подери, нужно попасть к Чарльзу. Сейчас. Немедленно._  
Раздражение осязаемой волной прокатилось по телу, в кончиках пальцев начало привычно покалывать, словно Эрик управлял простым металлом, а не осваивал телепатию. Он прикрыл глаза, успокаиваясь, и глубоко вздохнул.  
На выдохе мир изменился.

Чарльз сидел, одной рукой прижимая к себе мальчика, - тот прятал лицо и тихо скулил, - а другую удерживая у виска. Перед ним была решетка с толстыми прутьями, сгустившаяся темнота и чувство вины Макса.  
Образ женщины менялся, плыл, словно не мог решить, какую форму принять. Черты лица заострялись, становились почти режущими, щеки проваливались,  волосы змеились, как у Медузы, улыбка оплывала, практически стекала с лица змеиной чешуей, чтобы на её месте расцвела другая. Силуэт крошился, ежесекундно рассыпался на мелкие частицы и сразу же восстанавливался.  
\- Плохой мальчик, - голос скрипел, а слова повторялись и шумели, как на заезженной пластинке. – Плохой мальчик будет наказан. Макс, как ты мог, как ты посмел, ты будешь наказан. Плохой мальчик.

Прутья гнулись и дёргались, будто резиновые. Эрик на пробу попытался сдвинуть решётку, железо дрогнуло, едва не коснувшись смазанного образа, но женщина едва ли заметила: внимание её было приковано к мальчишке.

Макс не видел. Он низко опустил голову, уткнувшись лбом в коленки, зато Чарльз – словно став на какое-то время его глазами – смотрел прямо на неё, и взгляд у него был диковатым и потерянным. Как у ребёнка, которого отчитывала мать.

\- Плохой мальчик, - шелестела тень, и металл от звуков её голоса плакал, оставляя на полу чёрные разводы. – Мама любила тебя, а ты её убил. Мама хотела тебе добра. Тебе должно быть стыдно.

Чарльз прижимал пальцы к виску с такой силой, что на бледной коже красными дугами выступили отпечатки ногтей.

\- Тебе стыдно?

\- Да заткнись ты! – рявкнул Эрик.

Сначала он хотел броситься к Максу, потом понял, насколько это бессмысленно, и упал на колени перед Чарльзом. Тот не шелохнулся, продолжая напряжённо вглядываться в плывущую и меняющуюся фигуру, и тогда Эрик обхватил его лицо ладонями, принуждая отвести взгляд.

\- Чарльз? Ты слышишь меня?

За спиной что-то гулко хлопнуло о землю, и Эрик обернулся, движением руки заставляя вырванный прут стать на место. Темнота частично проникла за пределы решётки, опутывая всё вокруг грозовой серостью – почти как окрашенный сухой лёд на театральных подмостках.

\- Чарльз, - со свистом выдохнул Эрик, - приди в себя, пожалуйста. Нам пора сваливать. Самое время. Чарльз?

Больше всего его пугал пустой, отрешённый взгляд, и он пообещал себе после, если… когда, мать его, _когда_ всё наладится, восхититься чудом человеческого сознания. И чужими неестественно синими глазами восхититься, Эрик практически не замечал раньше, потому что привык, или потому что мысли были забиты совершенно иными вещами – уже неважно.

Он хотел позвать ещё раз, но имя замерло на языке, так и не сорвавшись.  
\- Ты был плохим мальчиком, Эрик, - заскрипел голос. - Не спас маму. Мама верила в тебя, сдвинуть монету было так просто. Но что сделал Эрик? Ничего не сделал.

Где-то там, в спальне Ксавье, сердце настоящего Эрика Леншерра пропустило удар.  
Прутья натянулись и яростно звякнули, порываясь обхватить тень, сжать, порвать на части. Эрик двинулся в сторону, но зацепился взглядом за Чарльза и остановился вполоборота. Отвлечь – тварь прорвётся, наверняка прорвётся, удерживаемая только упорством мысли, но он просто не мог оставить всё как есть, Чарльз утекал, взгляд затуманивался сильнее, сколько ещё он мог продержаться?

Длинная тень вышла за пределы решетки, взвилась плетью и хлестнула по ноге. Эрик зашипел от боли.  
\- Чёрт подери, Чарльз, ты же говорил, что мне здесь ничего не угрожает!  
Символ и защита, говорил он, но боль была настоящей и острой. Символ и защита, как тот любимый медведь мальчишки.  
\- Плохой мальчик Эрик, - надрывался сломанный фонограф за спиной. – Вместо мамы слушал злого доктора, вместо мамы… мамы. Мамы.  
\- Заткнись, - прорычал Эрик и обернулся на эхом отразивший его голос.  
Между ними и тенью, вжавшись в решетку, стоял Тедди. Вьющиеся щупальца зло хлестали его, тянули за мягкую ткань, вырывая хлопья покрасневшего плюша, но он стоял уверенно и отвлекал, и почти все звуки стали приглушённее.

Больше его никто не звал.

Эрик, не мешкая, обхватил лицо Чарльза, провёл по скулам большими пальцами, прижался лбом ко лбу, вынудив прервать зрительную связь с тенью.  
\- Ты со мной? – сквозь зубы выговорил он.  
Чарльз моргнул и шевельнулся, будто пытаясь уйти от прикосновения, а потом медленно накрыл ладони Эрика своими.    
\- Тогда валим отсюда, сейчас же.  
\- Макс, слышишь меня? – позвал Чарльз. - Вспомни самое безопасное место в мире, самое тихое, самое спокойное, где никто и никогда не мог тебя обидеть. Вспомни и представь, Макс.

Мальчик то ли мотнул головой, то ли нервно кивнул, не переставая всхлипывать и вздрагивать каждый раз, когда в их сторону летел обрывок жёлтого плюша. Последним, что видел Эрик, было тревожное лицо Чарльза, а потом эта псевдореальность рухнула в темноту.

 

 **V**

Эрик так и не научился определять, моргал ли он при таких перемещениях, или виной всему была пустота на стыках воспоминаний, будто Макс не переносил их от одного кусочка своих мыслей к другому, а листал кадры на проекторе.

Память, как показывала практика, была отчаянно неоднородной. Где-то ярче, где-то тусклее, где-то трещины в стенах, а где-то смазанные людские лица с неразличимыми чертами.

А где-то – засыпанный опилками пол и облако душной, царапающей горло пыли прямо в лицо.

 

Руки по запястья провалились в мягкое нечто, тёплое и шершавое на ощупь. Эрик выругался, сощурился, вглядываясь в чернильную темноту, и снова выругался – на этот раз осознанно и с чувством.

\- Что это за… - Остаток фразы утонул в шорохе и невнятном шуме, похожем на скрип половиц в старом доме.

\- Это чердак.

\- Чердак? – переспросил Эрик.

\- Да. – Стало чуть светлее. Или глаза просто привыкли к темноте. – Самое безопасное место. Чердак.

\- Повезло, что не озеро, - буркнул Эрик.

\- Повезло, что не шкаф, - отозвался Чарльз.

Эрик не удержался и хмыкнул.

В сумеречном полусвете угадывался силуэт мальчика – резкий тёмный контур на сером фоне. Сверху смыкались деревянные балки крыши, уходя в угол, как рёбра гигантского животного, и Макс – его сердце – стоял чуть слева, а стена рядом с ним была изрисована мелом: люди, звери, деревья, криво написанные слова.

У Чарльза память была облечена в фотографии. У Макса – в рисунки.

И в образе мальчика, стоявшего посреди своего самого сокровенного места, была какая-то обособленная торжественность, нарушать которую казалось неправильным – неприличным. Поэтому следующие слова Эрик почти прошептал:

\- Мы в безопасности?

Чарльз потёр большим пальцем залёгшую между бровей морщинку.

\- Ненадолго, полагаю. Она вернётся.

\- Построй ловушку. – Эрик прислонился спиной к стене, тёплой даже сквозь одежду. – Или пусть мальчик построит. Ты говорил, что он способен на многое, если не на всё.

\- Он способен почти на всё, - рассеянно пробормотал Чарльз. – Но нельзя. Здесь ничего нельзя трогать, и её тем более. Она тут слишком долго, её гибель, скорее всего, разрушит сознание Макса.

Ребёнок чуть шевельнулся, сдвинулся к стене, приложил ладонь к живому чердачному боку. Тени рассыпались от его прикосновения, и бледная рука чётко выделилась на тёмном фоне – будто её обвели меловым контуром.  Если до этого Макс выглядел потерянным, мрачным и с мутными глазами, практически побитым щенком, то прикосновение к стене заставило его выпрямиться. Расслабить плечи. Работа подсознания в чистом виде, вряд ли Эрику довелось бы увидеть такое в реальности: ребёнок отвлёкся, переключился, и на место разрушению, сопутствующему страху, пришло созидание.

У нарисованного дерева пошевелились листья под дуновением несуществующего ветра, животные встрепенулись, люди выпрямились - это напоминало работающий фильмоскоп, проекцию мультфильма на стене. Не сказать, чтобы Эрик любил мультфильмы, его детство было лишено подобного развлечения, но зрелище постепенно оживающих картинок завораживало. 

Мальчик был способен на большее, намного большее.

\- Восхитительно, правда?

Глаза у Чарльза светились, хотя он всё ещё выглядел побледневшим.

\- Послушай, - глухо произнёс Эрик. – Ты представляешь, какая сила в наших руках?

Картинки на стене стали наливаться насыщенной, яркой акварелью, без полутонов; Макс обернулся на секунду, бросив в их сторону задумчивый взгляд – и кора деревьев сравнялась по цвету с костюмом Чарльза.

Эрик перехватил его за плечо, развернул к себе и заговорил - уверенно и настойчиво, почти возбуждённо.

\- Он может изменить мир и сам этого не заметить, верно? Создать хлеб, превратить воду в вино, сделать из пустыни оазис или свернуть горы?

Картина возможного будущего так ярко предстала перед его глазами, что Эрик практически жалел, что Чарльз не мог прочесть его мысли сейчас.

\- Сначала он должен научиться контролировать свою силу, - проговорил Чарльз, и его голос был отражением голоса Эрика – таким же взволнованным и вдохновлённым. – Иначе еда будет безвкусной, бесполезной, там же должны быть определенные витамины, о которых он, определенно, не догадывается. Но, по сути…

\- Чарльз. – Эрик перехватил его за ворот рубашки, словно собирался хорошенько встряхнуть. Или резко притянуть к себе. - Сейчас это милые зверушки и карикатуры на растения. А если он увидит картинки с оружием? Повторит и воссоздаст ядерную боеголовку, просто услышав о ней в новостях?

\- Эрик…

\- Или не одну – тысячу боеголовок, тысячу самолетов, десятки тысяч ракет, всё это в одно мгновение.

За спиной послышался шелест листвы, звонкий щебет птиц, когда Макс перешел от фильмоскопа к телевизору и добавил звуковое сопровождение, но Эрик даже не обернулся.

\- У людей не будет выбора, Чарльз. Они примут нас. Они будут бояться. Будут…

На губы Эрика легла чужая ладонь. В полутьме детского убежища глаза Чарльза были огромными,  а зрачки растеклись по радужке, обернув себя ярко-синими кольцами.

Пальцы скользнули на шею, обожгли кожу жаром.

Эрик не видел раньше, чтобы выражение лица у кого-либо менялось так быстро. От радости – к паническому, ужасному пониманию, к почти звериному испугу, отпечаток которого остался в сведённых судорогой мышцах на щеке.

Чарльз медленно отодвинулся. Хотел сказать что-то, но не смог, и вместо слов с губ его сорвался вздох.

\- Это ты, - сказал он. – Это действительно ты.

Птичий щебет умолк. В воздухе повисла осязаемая тревога, и от этого стало трудно дышать.

\- Я бы никогда, - почти неслышно пробормотал Чарльз, и Эрик больше читал по губам, чем слышал, - никогда бы… Ты пришёл за мной, но я не думал… Прости меня. Я не знал. Не думал, что ты настоящий.

Эрик хотел схватить его за руку, но Чарльз торопливо отдёрнулся, и движение это ошпарило болью где-то в груди.

Настоящий?

\- Так всё это время ты считал меня своей фантазией? – потрясённо спросил Эрик.

\- Проекцией, - машинально поправил Чарльз. Он смотрел в сторону, старательно отводил глаза. – Прости. Я бы и дальше думал, но…

Но проекция, созданная Чарльзом Ксавье, никогда не предложила бы воспользоваться ребёнком, чтобы поработить человечество.

Даже если эта проекция – Эрик Леншерр.

Мысли закрутились, как хорошо слаженный часовой механизм: то, как просто Чарльз принял, даже не удивился; как спокойно говорил, даже более доверительно, чем обычно; как свободно себя вел; как сравнивал его с этим чертовым медведем; как... В некотором роде, Эрик получил шанс прочитать мысли – те самые, которые не нужно скрывать от самого себя. 

Он поднялся, всё ещё упираясь спиной в стену, и сразу схватился за пострадавшую ногу. Плеть распорола ткань штанов и оставила черный след вместо привычного кровоподтека или синяка. Пожалуй, зло подумал Эрик, это только идея боли.  Как идея всего остального в этом больном сознании.

Макс настороженно смотрел на них, словно ожидал бури или скандала, вжал голову в плечи и даже немного присел, стараясь казаться меньше.

\- Ты не приходил в себя четыре дня, - ровно сказал Эрик, поглядывая на ребёнка. – И лучше бы нам поторопиться. Эмма вытащит меня отсюда, когда в настоящем мире пройдет два дня.

 В этот раз Чарльз впервые его услышал. И принял, то ли потому что не было другого выбора, то ли правда шокировала его слишком сильно, то ли он просто согласился – чёрт его разберет, а задумываться над сложностями в их отношениях было не к месту.

\- Мы… - Чарльз запнулся, поднял глаза, и видно было, с каким трудом далось ему это движение. – Я собираюсь вернуть всё на круги своя.

Сначала Эрик подумал, что просто не расслышал. Потом – что недопонял. И поэтому посчитал своим долгом переспросить:

\- Ты – что?

\- Он создал идеальный мир, - устало заговорил Чарльз. – Всё рассчитал. Загнал чувство вины в клетку, повесил на клетку замок, выстроил вокруг неё надёжную защиту и запер себя самого. Своей небрежностью я всё разрушил. Я… я могу привести его в чувство. Но не буду.

\- Но…

Чарльз перебил его. Из растерянного выражение его лица стало властным и жёстким, даже голос окреп:

\- Он не оружие, Эрик. Никто из нас не оружие. Никто из нас не заслужил такой участи.

Звуки совсем стихли. Картинки на стенах замерли, а Макс всё так же стоял посредине, растерянно  озираясь вокруг, будто лишившийся глаз художник.

\- Мне следовало догадаться, - пробормотал Чарльз, ни к кому толком не обращаясь. – Хотя бы по этому… - Он указал на руку Эрика. – Знаешь, _здесь_ я бы их убрал.

Под тканью были цифры, 214782, въевшиеся в кожу нацистские чернила. Не нужно было даже закатывать рукав, чтобы понять, и Эрик машинально коснулся своего предплечья.

\- Или когда особняк рухнул, а ты остался. Или когда…

\- Она почти тут, - тихо сказал Макс.

\- Я знаю, - так же тихо ответил Чарльз. – Иди сюда.

 

 **VI**

Самое худшее, что могло быть в этом мире – это ожидание. Наказание хуже тюрьмы, знать, что должно случиться, и ничего не делать до определенного момента; ждать, бессильно сжимать кулаки. Эрик ждал смерти Шоу слишком долго, чтоб насладиться этим чувством сполна, и больше зависать на этой грани между бездействием и полушагом вперед намерен не был.

Поэтому, когда темнота в одном из углов чердака сгустилась, расползлась по стенам паутиной и начала формировать что-то напоминающее фигуру человека, Эрик шагнул вперед, загораживая Чарльза с ребёнком.  Прежде, чем понял, что паутина тоже двинулась, оплетая пространство вокруг него.

\- Плохой мальчик.

Эрик вытянул руку, стягивая металл в комнате, из небольших ящиков вылетали наборы вилок, в воздухе сплетаясь между собой; из досок пулями вылетали гвозди. Не навреди, только не навреди, звучало в голове голосом Чарльза, хотя Эрик понимал, что это его собственные мысли.

Фигура сделала несколько неуверенных шагов вперед, время от времени передергиваясь, покрываясь рябью, как плохо настроенный телевизор - фигура женщины в простой одежде и платком на голове.

\- Всё хорошо, - произнесла она по-немецки.

Эрик пустил вокруг неё цепь, оплел шею, запястья, почти завернул в металлический кокон, но он рассыпался в пыль, только коснувшись фигуры, оставив за собой темные следы. Паутина на полу превратилась в змей и затаилась, как перед броском.

– Всё хорошо, - повторила женщина голосом его матери.

Черная полоса пролегала теперь через её лицо, от скулы к подбородку зиял темный провал, будто в том месте никогда ничего не было. Эрик зло выдохнул через сжатые зубы, увернулся от броска одной из змей на полу, снова потянул металл.

\- Это башня? – прошептал за его спиной Чарльз.

Эрик не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, что они делают. Эрик, по сути своей, даже знать этого не хотел, потому что как раз в этот момент на лбу чудовища, принявшего облик его матери, растеклось кровавое пятно.

\- Я читал историю про человека, который жил в башне посреди моря, - ответил Чарльзу Макс. – Он не мог оттуда выбраться. Вокруг были только море и человек. И башня.

\- Маяк. Ты видел когда-нибудь маяки?

\- Только картинку из книжки.

\- Представь её.

\- Башню?

\- Башню.

Мрак повело в сторону, будто чернильную кляксу под промокашкой, будто кто-то огромный и сильный протёр столешницу тряпкой.

След от пули стёк по лицу, смывая черты, смазывая тени. Тварь протянула руки, и Эрик отшатнулся.

\- Я не виноват, - неуверенно проговорил ребёнок за его спиной. – Не виноват?

\- И никогда не был, - отозвался Чарльз. – Ты молодец. Ты справишься. Ты уже справился.

 

В то место, где только что стояла, скаля не свои зубы, тварь из чужих кошмаров, воткнулся нож.

Эрик сжал пальцы в кулак.

 

На стене, рядом с деревьями и гигантскими животными, напоминавшими наскальные рисунки, появился маяк. Башня посреди моря из мела, набросок из детской книги об одиночестве.

Чарльз поднялся с колен, и сердце Эрика запоздало кольнуло мыслью о том, что его друг больше не улыбается.

\- Я хочу остаться здесь, - сказал Макс. – Навсегда.

\- Я тоже. – Чарльз невесело рассмеялся, а потом поднял глаза и нахмурился, натолкнувшись на потрясённый взгляд Эрика. – Но не могу.

Макс вздохнул.

\- Жаль.

\- Да. – Чарльз ласково растрепал его волосы. – Нам нужно идти.

Мальчик сосредоточенно кивнул и повернулся, полускрытый тенью, к своим рисункам. Будто посторонние люди исчезли для него, оставив, наконец, в покое его собственный, воссозданный из обломков мир.

Чувство вины, запрятанное в воображаемую каменную клетку, отступило, и когда Эрик обернулся, часть чердака была уже скрыта темнотой. Впереди, там, где раньше стояла мать, теперь была дверь: маленькая, квадратная, оплетённая паутиной – на этот раз самой обыкновенной.

\- Ты просто проснёшься, - прошептал Чарльз. – В реальном мире.

Он снова засмеялся, и Эрика до безумия раздражал этот смех, потому что в нём не было ни капли веселья.

\- Это было достаточно бестолковое путешествие. – В сумеречном свете Чарльз снова выглядел моложе и меньше ростом. Он стоял в нескольких футах от двери в реальность, сунув руки в карманы брюк, и смотрел вниз, на носки своих ботинок. – Но я не могу придумать лучшего выхода для Макса.

\- Я говорил, - просто ответил Эрик.

\- Путь, который ты предлагал, ведёт во тьму. – На какое-то время Эрик почти увидел шахматную доску, стаканы с бренди и бесконечные, обречённые на бесконечность споры о людях и мутантах. Ему хотелось ответить, но Чарльз слишком хорошо его знал, чтобы позволить ему говорить.

\- Прости меня ещё раз, друг мой, - сказал он и потянулся вперёд.

Эрик собирался его остановить, сказать что-нибудь, _сделать_ что-нибудь, он почти успел схватить Чарльза за локоть, но тут дверь открылась.

И на этот раз за ней не было ничего.

 

 **VII**

Эрик сел в постели раньше, чем окончательно пришёл в себя, и следующим движением выдернул из вены иглу. Из-за оторванного пластыря кожу продрало болью, но эта боль, на взгляд Эрика, оказалась почти приятной.

И реальной.

\- С возвращением, - улыбнулась Эмма. Она расположилась в кресле у кровати, собранная, прямая и прекрасная, как обычно, словно минутой ранее закончила накладывать макияж и только что заглянула в палату, чтобы навестить старого друга. - Меньше двух суток.

\- Прочь из моей головы, - прохрипел Эрик. Горло было пересохшим, а язык царапался во рту наждачной бумагой.  

 - Ты должен понимать, что я бы не рискнула и не пришла бы за тобой, - миролюбиво заметила Эмма.

\- О, разумеется, - согласился Эрик. И добавил мысленно: “Пришла бы как миленькая”.

“О, разумеется”. – Даже в чужой голове её голос звучал чуть иронично, и Эрик повторил, стараясь думать так отчётливо, как только мог: “Прочь отсюда”.

Насмешливо изогнутую бровь – верх эмоциональности Эммы – он предпочёл проигнорировать.

 

Рейвен тоже была здесь. Она резко поднялась, толкнув голенями массивное инвалидное кресло, в котором сидела, и Эрик даже решил в какой-то момент, что такое не помешало бы ему самому: от долгого лежания ноги затекли, не желая сгибаться, а мышцы покалывало судорогой.

\- Хэнк, - позвала Рейвен, сначала негромко, но голос быстро набирал силу. – Хэнк, почему он всё ещё без сознания?

Эрик вздрогнул и развернулся всем телом, продолжая сидеть на краю кровати.

Лицо Чарльза было безмятежно-спокойным, лицом глубоко и крепко спящего человека, и Эрик успел подумать с нотками паники в мыслях – а что, если он не вернулся? Что, если дверь захлопнулась, отрезав реальный мир от чужого подсознания? Что, если…

Рейвен сгребла Чарльза за воротник и тряхнула, на заднем плане забормотал что-то невнятное Зверь – что-то про время и про восстановление, Эрик не вслушивался толком.

\- Чарльз! – рявкнула Рейвен. – Чарльз, открой глаза! Слышишь меня? Если ты сейчас же не откроешь глаза…

\- … то что?

На руку Рейвен, судорожно вцепившуюся в ткань, легла ладонь Чарльза. Он улыбнулся – и только после этого поднял веки.

\- Я скучал по тебе, - хрипло сказал он, и Рейвен замерла на мгновение, чтобы ещё сильнее сжать пальцы и снова тряхнуть брата за воротник – с силой и непонятной, необъяснимой злостью.

\- Мне всё рассказали, - прошипела она. – Как ты можешь улыбаться? Мне рассказали. Про пулю, ноги и вот эту штуку. – Она повела плечом, и Эрик снова перевёл взгляд на отъехавшую коляску за её спиной. – Почему ты молчал? Почему ты улыбаешься?

\- Я… - Чарльз сглотнул. – Я не вижу причины, по которой…

\- Ты не видишь причины?! – На Рейвен было страшно смотреть, и Зверь вдруг шагнул к ней, заговорил тихо и увещевательно. – Пошёл прочь! ТЫ не видишь причины, да?

 

У Эрика уже было такое: когда он видел недоигранную шахматную партию, не имея не малейшего представления, куда двинуться дальше, как сходить, как спастись, а потом волной накрывало озарение – осознание, - словно гигантский вал ледяной воды, и все фрагменты, все кусочки вставали в цельную картинку, занимали отведённые для них высшим планом места.

 У Эрика уже было такое, но он хотел бы, чтобы сейчас ему отказало умение мыслить.

 _Инвалидное кресло, ярость Рейвен, пуля-спина-кровь, горячий песок кубинского пляжа._

И первым чувством, которое испытал Эрик после _осознания,_ стал ужас. Безумный, трусливый, неопределённый страх, лишённый цели и сути: простая эмоция, угнетающе чистая и прозрачная в своей бессмысленности.

Он думал громко и знал об этом. Чарльз вывернулся из хватки Рейвен и обернулся, и в его глазах был отражённый зеркально страх.

\- И ты не знал, - полуутвердительно сказал Чарльз. Эрик застыл под его взглядом, а потом поднялся – слишком резко и слишком порывисто, - и Эмма уже протягивала ему шлем.

“Эрик, - раздалось в его голове. – Не уходи. Ты не виноват, мы поговорим…”

Но прежде, чем Чарльз успел закончить, Эрик надел шлем.

Он спрятался за глухой стеной от чужих слов сам, он спрятал за ней свои мысли – непозволительные, жалкие обрывки, попытки извиниться и извинить: себя самого, для начала, и Чарльза – который из дурости не сказал.

Хотя бы в чужом сне.

Эрику хотелось, чтобы Чарльз его услышал и объяснил всё, но время было упущено – металл сдавил виски и затылок. Локтя коснулась Эмма, и в следующий момент рядом с ними появился Азазель.

\- Эрик, - сказал Чарльз.

Рейвен подалась вперёд, обхватывая его лицо ладонями и силой переводя его взгляд на себя.

\- Послушай, - зашептала она, - это их вина. Это они виноваты. Ты не понимаешь, но поймёшь. Ты не заслужил такого.

\- Рейвен, - попробовал возразить Чарльз, но она прижала к его губам большой палец.

\- Ты не заслужил, а вот они заслуживают худшего.

Она поднялась и двинулась в сторону Азазеля, который подал ей руку.

\- Я тоже скучаю, - проговорила Рейвен.

Эрик мучительно хотел сказать то же самое, но не решился, а потом просто не успел – с хлопком комната растворилась, а вместе с ней – растерянный Зверь, сдвинутые кровати, погруженный в кому мальчик и Чарльз с нечитаемым выражением лица.


End file.
